


Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures

by weezlyismyking



Series: Delicate - AU Steve and Howard's wartime relationship [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Calling Steve Cap While Having Sex Kink, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Howard being Howard, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex In Howard's Workshop, Voyeurism, War Time Secret Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weezlyismyking/pseuds/weezlyismyking
Summary: Once they get started, Steve and Howard cannot keep their hands off each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's a bit of back-in-the-day type thinking about women and homosexuality, but nothing too horrible. Howard is Howard though.
> 
> Switches POV.

It was to the point that Steve no longer had to make excuses for why he was coming to see Howard. The other man just expected to see Steve poking his head in the room. It wasn’t every day. They all had their duties. They were at war, after all. It was often enough that Howard could recognize Steve’s footsteps, heavy yet poised.

Howard was already working on his second glass of scotch. He liked to drink while he worked. It cleared his mind. Some would say drinking had the opposite effect, but not Howard. He looked up from his work space, a smile coming over his features, “Rogers.”

Steve returned the smile, playing well off of Howard’s energy. He always did, even when Howard said things that caught him off guard or made him uncomfortable. Even when Steve was blushing as bright red and the stripes on the flag, he could still keep up with Howard’s wit.

“How’s it goin’?” Steve asked.

“No so bad.” Howard replied, “Especially not now that my biggest fan has joined me.”

Steve chuckled, “I do like watchin’ you work.”

“I like an audience.” Howard said, smirk still present.

They didn’t talk for a few moments. Howard was paying some attention back to what he was working on. Steve made it a little distracting sometimes. A little distraction didn’t hurt. Most of the time, if he was too deep in his work he couldn’t be distracted by Steve. Tonight, he was getting bored with it anyway.

“It makes me feel very special that Captain America can’t find anything better to do than stand around and watch me work.” Howard said, knocking back the rest of the glass in one swig after he spoke.

“Yeah well, Steve Rogers has interests too.” He replied.

“Oh yeah, what are those?” Howard asked.

“Well – I just mean that I can’t focus on the war every second of the day.” Steve replied.

Howard chuckled, “That’s very true. I’m still honored that you seek my company.”

“You’re refreshing.” Steve said.

“That so.”

“That’s so.”

Howard moved to pour another glass of scotch. “Want some?”

“It’d be a waste. Figured out I can’t get drunk.” Steve said.

“I guess there had to be one flaw.”

Howard pretended to be working, but mostly just touched stuff and retightened screws. Steve pretended to be interested – or maybe he really was. It was honestly a mystery to Howard why he hung around. He couldn’t say that he minded the company though.

“Where are the rest of the Commandos?” Howard asked.

“Dunno.” Steve replied. “I ain’t their babysitter.”

“If you were, guess you’d have your hands full.” Howard replied, pretending to take something apart that was already apart. Steve wasn’t stupid, he’d catch on soon.

“I would. They’re a bunch.” Steve said, “All them combined might be as much trouble as you are on your own.”

“I’m not trouble.” Howard said, grinning again.

“Oh sure.” Steve replied. “You’re always the one missin’ after a long night at one of the pubs. Always escapin’ to get with one of those beautiful women who’re impressed with your genius and bravery.”

“Hey – at least they appreciate it.” Howard said with a laugh.

“They ain’t the only ones.”

“No? I can’t say I hear any praise around here. Not from the people I’m building weapons for. Not from the people who get their motorcycles blown up and expect me to fix ‘em up like I’m some garage mechanic.” Howard said, eyebrows raised.

“I thanked you for fixin’ up my bike.” Steve said. “And I tell you thanks all the time! We wouldn’t be where we are without ya, Howard.”

“I was fishing for a compliment and you fell for the bait, Steve.” Howard said with a laugh.

“Well – I ain’t lyin’.”

“I know. You don’t lie.” Howard replied.

Somehow, they’d ended up on the same side of the counter. This happened a lot. They moved around, ending up getting closer. Usually one of them broke away, awkwardly. They were both standing pretty solid today, arms almost brushing.

“What other kind of compliments can I get from you? It’s been quite some time since we got to go out to those pubs, hasn’t it?” Howard said with a smirk.

“I don’t feel sorry for ya.” Steve said with a chuckle.

“I have needs that haven’t been met. Unlimited compliments, kisses, and a place to put my cock.”

“Howard. Don’t be so crude.” Steve said.

“Well, it’s true. Don’t tell me you don’t miss women.” Howard said. “I know we’ve got Agent Carter, but as beautiful as she is, she’d sense that I was thinking a distasteful thought and I’m pretty sure she could take me out with one punch.”

“Good for her.” Steve said.

“She’s sweet on you. You don’t have to miss women.” Howard said.

“I would never – “

“I know, I know. You’re too respectful. And shy.” Howard interrupted.

“Am I?” Steve asked.

“Yes.”

Steve smirked. “You think you know me.”

“I do. A bit.” Howard replied.

“Bet you think I’ve never been with anyone.” Steve said.

“Wholesome Captain America has shared a bed with someone?” Howard asked.

“Those dancers on the USO tour were somethin’.” Steve said.

Howard knew that Steve wasn’t one to say things just to impress people. Howard was, but Steve wasn’t. Steve was deliberately staying on the subject. “Everyone wanted a piece of Captain America, I bet.” Howard said, egging him on. “How many of them did you fuck?”

“I had relations with a few of ‘em.” Steve said.

“Relations.” Howard said.

“Some of ‘em just liked to suck me off.” Steve explained.

Howard was feeling a little hot under his collar thinking about it. At least he had the vision of the woman there to ease some of his conscious. Of course, it wouldn’t have been the first time he’d had an unwholesome thought about Captain America. “Did they let you come in their mouths?” Howard asked, eyes flashing down to Steve’s lips.

Steve’s tongue darted out over his lips before he spoke again, “One of ‘em.”

“Who wouldn’t want their mouth all over Captain America?” Howard murmured.

“Do you?” Steve asked, voice just as low.

“Have somethin’ else I was thinkin’ about.” Howard said.

“What, havin’ one of those USO girls?” Steve asked with a low chuckle.

“No, about having Captain America’s mouth all over me.” Howard said. He closed the small space between them and kissed Steve. The tension between them had been there with their banter, with something unexplainable that was between them. This was the closest Steve had gotten to talking dirty with him. They’d crossed a few lines with their conversation, so Howard saw it as time to keep crossing lines. Steve was kissing him back. That was all that mattered.

He sucked on Steve’s lower lip, ran his tongue over it to sooth the flesh. Steve was kissing against his upper lip. Alternating to his lower. Their hands were just _on_ each other. They broke apart, both red in the face and eyes wide.

 “We could get in serious trouble. I could be discharged – you could lose your credibility, Howard.  It ain’t worth –“

Howard shushed Steve with another kiss. He may not have been as used to kissing men – it wasn’t his first time, there were more choices out there than you’d think, but still didn’t happen too often – but kissing was something that Howard was quite sure of himself on. Howard kissed Steve deeply, sucking gently on Steve’s lower lip, coaxing Steve’s mouth open.

.

Howard tasted like scotch, and kinda like gunpowder but that might’ve just been in the air so constantly that everything tasted like gunpowder. He couldn’t believe what was happening. He was kissing the Howard Stark, open-mouthed with lots of tongue. They were licking into each other’s mouths, desperately wanting to taste every inch of the other’s mouth.

Steve’s never kissed a man before. There were a few women at the USO shows who would sneak back stage and want kiss from Captain America. Some of his dancers were secretly coming into Steve’s dressing room to neck. Once, there were even two of them at once, kissing each other while they touched Steve. Even kissing women like those, who seemed just as desperate and dirty as he and Howard were at the moment, still felt soft and distinctly different. Kissing a man was fighting for dominance and clanging teeth, big hands digging into your shoulder. Oh god. It felt good.

When they broke away, they were both panting, with untucked ties and messy hair. Howard was, of course, still able to smirk. “Are you going to keep running that mouth of your, Rogers? Or are you going to put it to better use?” He asked.

The tips of Steve’s ears are red at the comment. It should be degrading or something, but it’s just making something hot stir in his stomach. Steve _does_ want his mouth all over Howard’s body.

“Not here.” Steve mumbled.

“No one’s going to come in here.” Howard insisted.

“But if they did –“

“You’d be on your knees, behind this counter. No one would ever see you.” Howard said. Steve gasped, hands curling more into Howard’s shirt. Howard leaned in close to Steve, whispering against his ear. “Don’t tell me that turns you on. The idea of hiding behind the counter with my dick in your mouth while I talk to Phillips. Or better yet, while I talk to _Carter_.”

Steve’s skin is so hot, he felt like he could catch fire at any moment. Howard had a hold on his wrist, and he dragged Steve’s hand down to the bulge in his slacks.

“Jesus.” Steve cursed, eyes fluttering as he palmed Howard’s cock through the material.

“That’s it.” Howard murmured. He was still close to Steve’s ear, the heat of his breath on Steve’s neck. Howard kissed his neck, scraped his teeth along the expanse of skin. Howard’s hand was rustling around, and Steve heard the very distinct sound of a zipper coming undone. Then suddenly, Howard’s cock was against his hand. Steve curled his fingers around the shaft, gently moving his hand up and down.

Steve was honestly _glad_ that Howard was so … _Howard_. He was overconfident and pushy. Steve was so shy and uncertain when it came to this. If it had been up to Steve, they wouldn’t have even had the second kiss at this point. He’s just as hard as Howard is, standing so close that his cock is pressing into Howard’s hip. He ruts against him a few times as he strokes Howard.

He feels one of Howard’s hands gripping an ass cheek. It just urges him to rut more.

“You’re absolutely beautiful, Steve.” Howard murmured against Steve’s neck. His face is buried there as Steve strokes him faster. Something about the words make Steve feel even dirtier.

Steve stopped moving his hand. He let Howard pull back, likely about to question him. That was when Steve sank down to his knees. He’d never done this before, but he’d had it done to him by one of the dancers. He wrapped his hand around Howard again, stroking him once and twice.

Howard wrapped his hand over Steve’s guiding his own cock toward Steve’s mouth, rubbing the tip against Steve’s lips. Steve opens his mouth, lets his hand rest on Howard’s thigh. Howard presses his cock into Steve’s mouth, groaning as he does.

“Didn’t think you had it in you, Rogers. Wasn’t sure you’d really do it.” Howard rambled. “Captain America on his knees, with a dick in his mouth.” His words just egged Steve on.

.

With women, even if they had their hand was on his cock and their lipstick smeared, Howard watched what he said. They were sensitive creatures, until they were bent over a counter taking it good and hard and fast, they didn’t like to hear that they had better uses for their mouths or that they were dirty little sluts. Even if Howard was just thinking it in the heat of the moment, not really thinking any less of a woman for enjoying sex as much as he did. Women were sensitive. Men could take the dirty talk.

“You have lips made for cock-sucking.” Howard insisted. He threaded his fingers through Steve’s silky blond hair – of course his hair was perfect as well as everything else. “Look at you, taking it so well.”

Steve didn’t seem to mind. In fact, Howard felt the vibration of Steve groaning around his cock.

He began thrusting his hips, gently at first, testing the waters. Steve could take it and once Howard was sure of that, he let go. He chased the hot, wet sensations of Steve’s mouth around his cock. He tugged on Steve’s hair, tilting his head back so Howard could force his cock further down, into Steve’s throat. Steve’s hands were digging so hard into Howard’s thighs that it hurt, but Howard kept on.

It wasn’t long at all before Howard’s thrusts were becoming erratic. “Fuck, Steve. I’m gonna – I’m so close – Gonna come down Captain America’s throat.”

Steve’s throat constricted, he was breathing harshly through his nose as Howard came. Howard just fucked his mouth through it, until he was finished.

When he dragged his cock back from Steve’s mouth, saliva and come made a disgusting string, was dripping from Steve’s mouth. It made Howard shiver. He carded his hand through Steve’s hair.

.

It had been such a rush. The feeling of not being able to breathe. Steve brought a hand up to massage his sore throat. He looked up at Howard, who was looking disheveled and maybe a little vulnerable.

“C’mon.” Howard said softly, gesturing for Steve to get up.

Steve did, and it made his cock shift against his zipper. Steve winced, needing release desperately.

Howard pressed a surprisingly gentle kiss to his lips. He unbuckled Steve’s belt, shoved his hand down Steve’s pants, and wrapped his hand around his cock.

“Good lord. The serum made your dick bigger, didn’t it?” Howard asked.

“Mhm.” Steve said. He’d moved to lean against the counter, hand gripping the edges as Howard’s hand slid up and down his cock. The other arm was securely around Howard, keeping him close as he worked his hand.

“You ready to come for me, Steve?” Howard murmured.

The words made Steve _hotter_.  He felt like he was going to explode. He had his mouth clamped shut so he wouldn’t all-out moan like a wanton. His hips stuttered, he arched his back as he came. The arm that was around Howard could have been crushing him.

“Absolutely beautiful.”

“Shush.” Steve murmured.

“You’re gonna need to wash those pants. Maybe your face too.” Howard said, handing Steve over a cloth he’d just wiped his hand with.

Steve looked down, a very distinct wet spot on his crotch. He wiped around his mouth, still wet from spit and come. He shook his head. “Now I’m gonna have to try and sneak off without being seen.”

“Isn’t that the fun part?” Howard asked.


End file.
